


There's a Fine, Fine Line

by theatricalartist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And has a lisp, Chara is an alcoholic, Chara is from Texas, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Other, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, humans are racist to monsters, rebooted fic, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: Chara loves their family, more than anything.They'll always stick up for them, no matter what.But when the cards are stacked against them will they be able to overcome them?





	1. October 20th, 2083

The school bell rang signaling the end of class on the cold chilled October morning. The leaves had barely begun to turn into a painted spread of sunset tones, and cocoa browns. They littered themselves across the paved streets of the monster settlement at the base of Ebott, stirring and crackling in the breeze as they skidded across the cobblestone pavement. Clouds dotted the sky not so much to make you think that rain was coming, but enough to block the sun from beating down on the town.

A nineteen-year-old Chara Dreemurr walked down the street, in one hand holding a very hot, almost burning coffee cup. They kept themselves bundled up tightly in their green hoodie, and a large knit scarf curtesy of their and Frisk’s mother. They walked to the edge of the monster settlement, stepping out into the woods that would lead them into the city where Frisk went to school.

The change from monster, to human territory was jarring every time Chara had to experience it. Cars existed in the monster settlement, if Papyrus’ hot rod had anything to say about it, but they were rare. The settlement was so small that most folks just preferred to walk wherever they were going. Humans seemed to take a car to go one or two blocks, and they seemed to be very aggressive in going those two blocks. Constantly honking their horns, or screaming at pedestrians.

Chara shook their head as they traveled the sidewalk to the human school. Frisk was required to go here, as some ‘condition’ of them living with the monsters. And since they figured Asgore or Toriel picking them up from the school would cause some kind of ruckus, it was Chara’s duty to pick Frisk up from school and walk them home.

They slowed their walking as they approached the front of the school, and the familiar face of their favorite person came into view. A sixteen-year-old Frisk rushing Chara and practically leaping into their arms with a soft but very appreciative giggle. Chara having to stumble to keep the disposable travel cup of coffee upright.

“How was school?” Chara asked as Frisk pulled themself off of Chara, “I don’t have to fight anyone for you, do I? Cause I will, and I’ll win too.” Frisk didn’t answer, simply taking the coffee cup from Chara as they started to walk back toward home. Frisk never talked, not around the humans.

Frisk continued to sip the coffee and hum as they stepped back through the woods. Chara taking Frisk’s bag off their shoulder so that they could carry it for them while they walked. “Jeremiah Jones said that I have nice eyes, but I think he’s just trying to get me to say yes to Winter Formal.” Frisk scoffed as they kicked up a pile of leaves with a smile.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to go to Formal?” Chara smirked a bit at their friend. Frisk turned and scrunched up their nose at Chara playfully before kicking another pile of leaves. “Are you having second thoughts then?” Chara continued following behind Frisk.

“Ew, no.” Frisk teased as they stuck their tongue out at Chara. “No… just,” They sighed deeply, “Mom wants me to go, and I don’t know if I want to disappoint her or not…” Frisk mumbled, “she thinks it would be good for me to socialize and make friends who are… you know… my age.” Frisk shrugged and took a sip out of the coffee cup.

“You have plenty of friends who are your age there’s…” Chara paused thinking as they came to the edge of the woods and back onto the cobblestone streets of their home, “Monster kid…?” Chara offered with a weak shrug, and then sighed looking to the quieted Frisk. “Listen, you don’t need friends your age. You’re too mature to be hanging out with kids your age. You’ve got way more friends than you need. You have me, and Sans, and Papyrus, Undyne, the weed-”

“Flowey.” Frisk responded back without missing a beat, this back and forth common for the two of them.

“Yes, like I said. The weed.” Chara smirked and Frisk went to punch them but instead lightly patted them on the stomach. Chara snorting at their soft pap. “You are too much you know that? What if you hit me and I just died? Right there?”

“You better not die!” Frisk snapped back at Chara and pushed them now, not a mean push just a gentle playful shove. They disposed of their now empty coffee cup into the trashcan as they continued to walk. Frisk shivering as the wind blew over their skin. “I hate how different the weather is between here and the school. It’s at least, thirty percent colder here.”

“Here,” Chara said and took their scarf off wrapped it around Frisk’s neck and then pulled off their hoodie, tossing it at them. Frisk climbing into the sweater and zipping it all the way up so they could rest comfortably. Chara continuing to walk next to the bundled up sixteen-year-old in a black tank top and loose-fitting blue jeans.

“So, what’s wrong with this Jerimiah kid? If you are thinking about going to the Formal why don’t you ask him?” Chara said, “You usually flirt with anything that has a pulse.” Chara raised a brow at their best friend. “If this Jerimiah guy really all that scummy?”

“He calls me a girl,” Frisk said and stuck their tongue out as it disgusted, but quickly retreated it back inside their mouth and out of the cold. A mistake was made sticking that thing out into the cold air. “I told him, I’m not a girl and I’m not a boy, and he just doesn’t stop.” Frisk growled under their breath and kept up with Chara as they came toward their front door.

“Ew, gross,” Chara added and let Frisk inside, “I’ll beat him up. You want me to beat him up?” Chara asked Frisk.

“No!” Frisk squealed playfully at Chara, “Stop trying to fight everyone all the time!”

“You’re the peaceful one not me,” Chara teased them right back and Frisk rolled their eyes as they began to shed their layers now that they were inside of the warmed house. Frisk leaving the coat and scarf on the floor.

“Frisk!” Chara shouted after them as they scooped up the discarded clothing, “You can’t just leave things on the floor!” Chara hung up the coat and scarf on the hook by the door, and took their shoes off, leaving them neatly by the front door.

They stepped into the living room where Frisk was already seated watching the television. Their eyes practically glue to the screen as Mettaton prattled off the news. With his new battery pack that had been updated by Alphys that robot was able to remain in his EX form almost indefinitely. Frisk loved watching the ‘Fashion Corner’ segment of Mettaton’s show that followed the news.

Chara sighed and rolled their eyes before going into the kitchen and pouring Frisk a glass of water, and the half of their sandwich Frisk had neglected to eat the day before. Chara came and sat down next to Frisk on the ground, “Come on. Sandwich, then pill. Then I’ll let you watch Television before Mom gets home.” They said shaking the food at Frisk.

Frisk sighed and glanced at the sandwich with disappointment before taking a bite of it. “I hate taking that pill, it tastes like battery acid.” Frisk said and stuck their tongue out.

“I’m not even going to ask how you know what battery acid tastes like,” Chara snorted, “but you have to take it. Alphys worked really hard on making this pill for you. Frisk please? For me?” Chara asked and tried to get Frisk to take the pill from them. Frisk sighed and finished the sandwich then popped the pill into their mouth swallowing it while making a face. "See? Wasn't so bad." 


	2. October 26th, 2083

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chara's 20th birthday!

Toriel opened the door to Chara’s bedroom on the cold morning of the 26th of October. Chara had nearly buried themselves entirely under the blankets of the bed. Their bright red eyes cracking open slightly when they heard the door open. Toriel walked over to the edge of the bed kneeling down next to Chara and placing a large soft hand on their back. “Wake up, my child,” She cooed gently into her eldest’s ear. “It is your birthday. You’re twenty years old today.” She smiled warmly at the pile of blankets.

Chara breached out from under the blankets. To face Toriel. “Hi Mom,” They said reaching up toward the sky to crack their back with a loud but satisfied pop. Their eyes closing as they strained their body. “Good morning,” They added as they began to retract back into a Chara shape instead of whatever stretched out horror they’d just been moments before.

The peace of child and mother was quickly interrupted by the other occupant of the home, and their pet weed. Frisk pushing into the door with a party popper in one arm, and the flower pot of the devil weed in the other. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARA!” Frisk exclaimed excitedly as they popped the party popper, sending a shower of shimmery confetti around the room.

They crossed the room quickly and popped themselves on the end of the bed, sitting Flowey down in front of them. Chara sat cross legged opposite from them. Frisk smiled deviously and reached under the bed to pull out a wrapped silver shimmery box. “This present is from me, and Asgore got you the other part.”

Toriel narrowed her eyes at that. “I did not know that you and Asgore were plotting to give Chara a present. I would have like to have been informed of that.” She pursed her lips a bit. If it was Asgore’s plan it clearly wasn’t a good idea. It was probably something stupid like that knife he got Asriel. Toriel dreaded it was a knife, please, god, don’t let it be a knife. That was just going to be all kinds of bad for them. Chara was prone to having impulsive self-harming thoughts as it was.

Chara plucked the box up and placed it in their lap. It was decently sized, about twelve inches on every side. They picked it up and shook it, showing there was some room in the box. “Well don’t just shake it!” Flowey spat like the enraged weed it was. For someone in a flower pot, it did seem to have a bad attitude. Chara hissed at the weed who recoiled but hissed right back at Chara from his crouched position.

“Stop it, it’s Chara’s birthday.” Frisk scolded at Flowey, gently poking him on the head, which seemed to further irritate the flower, but placated him for the time being. Chara peeled the paper back from the box and opened it up. Frisk was biting their bottom lip out of pure excitement as they watched Chara remove a neon green motorcycle helmet from the box.

There was a beat of silence amongst everyone in the room, before Toriel finally broke it. “Oh no! You are! Not! Getting! On! A! Motorbike!” She said and shook her head no. Chara’s face went from a look of pure happiness and elation, and quickly fell to a disappointed frown. They we’re going to argue with Toriel. They trusted her far too much and if she didn’t want them on a bike then Chara wasn’t going to argue that fact.

“But Mom listen,” Frisk said quickly as Chara settled the helmet back into the box. “Chara isn’t safe walking too and from the school by themselves. They might look human but people know they aren’t. They’re in danger when they leave the settlement. If they had a motorcycle they’d be much safer, and they wouldn’t go very far on it. It’s a good idea that’s why Asgore and I thought… it would be… a good idea.”

Toriel took a deep breath and both Chara and Frisk watched her with baited breath. Chara’s fingers still curled around the box protectively. Their stomach tightening with anticipation of what their mother might say. Toriel exhaled, “Alright. You can use the motorbike, but please, PLEASE, do be safe.” Toriel said and Chara nodded excitedly.

Toriel smiled a bit happy that she could make Chara happy the way she did. It was their birthday after all. Even if they idea of their reckless child having motorized transport terrified her in the most primal of ways. “Alright Frisk, out with you and Flowey now. There are pancakes in the kitchen for you. Go and get ready.” Toriel ushered Frisk out of the room. Frisk picking up Flowey as they left. “You have to go an appointment before I can take you two to Asgore’s.” Toriel called out after them.

Chara frowned as they stood up off the bed. Toriel opening the closet and going through Chara’s clothing, as she often did when she was thinking deeply about something. Chara turned and stood off the bed, their skinny freckled and scarred frame shaking when their feet touched the chilly hard wood floors. “We’re going to be fine Mom. I promise. If there was something wrong with us then Dr. Alphys would have found it already, and we wouldn’t be having pancake breakfast and you wouldn’t be going through my closet.” They came and hugged their mother’s side burying their face against her like they used to do to her leg when they were much smaller.

Toriel scowled at the closet like it had done her a personal offense, “You don’t have any proper clothes.” She said and huffed. Her eyes moving to looked over at Chara, “I just worry so much that I am going to lose you again…” She pushed Chara’s hair back gently. Her eyes were watery with worry but she quickly shook her head, and shook the fears and worries away. “But… you’re right. If anything was wrong Alphys would have detected it already.” Toriel kissed the top of Chara’s head. “And your wardrobe really is atrocious. I will definitely have to come in here and clean them out.”

Chara snorted at her, “My clothes are fine, Mom. Don’t go digging through my stuff.” Chara stuck their tongue out at their mother. Toriel rolled her eyes shaking her head at her least silly child, you had to cherish the moments they were a genuine goofball with someone. They were so far and few in her eyes.

“Here,” Toriel said and pulled a dark green sweater with little yellow flowers embroidered into it out of the closet, “That’s a good one I think.” Chara nodded and took the sweater from their mother.

“Now out with you,” Chara teased gently and ushered Toriel out of the room. The boss monster taking hesitant steps to leave, but soon walked out of the room.

Toriel winded her way down the hallway and to the kitchen where Frisk and Flowey sat at the breakfast table. Frisk sharing their stack of pancakes with the flower. Cutting off pieces and feeding them to Flowey. They were a special mix she’d made. A seemingly normal pancake on the outside, but in actuality it was a trojan horse of cinnamon butterscotch goodness.

“Don’t bite so hard you’re going to break the fork,” Frisk scolded Flowey when he took a particularly aggressive bite. Flowey hissing at Frisk but taking the next piece Frisk offered them much more gently. “So… are you going to get Chara anything for their birthday? Do you want me to pick anything up for you that you think they might like?”  Frisk asked as they held a piece out to Flowey only to tease and put it in their mouth instead.

“Hey!” Flowey screeched when the fork was turned from him. Frisk played dumb as they began to fork more pancake into their mouth. Toriel walked into the kitchen and began to put away the dishes a bit nervously. She silently took another plate of pancakes off the counter and placed them down in front of Flowey, cutting them up with a smile and leaving them within striking range for the flower.

“Say thank you,” Frisk scolded the flower who grumbled a thank you at Toriel. The boss monster smiling satisfied at the progress Flowey was making since becoming a house plant.

“You are very welcome Flowey,” Toriel smiled at Flowey as she cleared Frisk’s now emptied plate. “So,” Toriel began her tone much more playful as she glanced at Frisk, “are you going to that Formal Winter Dance or not?” Toriel asked them.

“It’s the Winter Formal Dance, and no I’m probably not,” Frisk said and sighed as they assisted in helping Flowey get the harder to reach pieces of pancake. “I’m not sure I want too… I know I should want to but… what’s the point of going to a dance if all I’m going to do there is watch everyone else dance.” Frisk picked up the now empty plate of pancake from in front of Flowey and placed them gently in the sink.

“Well that’s what you get a date for,” Toriel said with a smile and a chuckle, “I am sure there are many people who would want to take you. Especially with how you… are.” Toriel kept a teasing smirk on her face, “What did you call yourself, ‘The RoMaster’.” Toriel added to the mockery with double finger guns and a wink.

Frisk groaned and put their head on the table while Flowey cackled at the pun. Frisk softly thumped their head against the table. Their eyes closed tightly as they did so. “Trust me Mom, no one in that human school wants to take the ‘Ambassador to Monsters’ to a formal dance. They’d probably be way too embarrassed, and nervous. Especially if the family is hanging around during it. Undyne alone would probably scare off any date I could find. I guarantee you no one is brave enough to endure that.”

Chara came rounding the corner into the room, and sat at the table. Their unkempt hair had obviously been attempted to be brushed but it had just stuck right back up, protesting the brushing. They kept their dark green sweater with yellow embroidered flowers on it, it reached midthigh so they’d elected to just wear black leggings underneath it. Chara inhaled the pancakes in a few quick bites. Standing once they’d finished and placing the plate in the sink.

“I’m sure there is someone who would be more than thrilled to take you to the dance,” Toriel said and came to rub a gentle hand on Frisk’s back. Frisk sighed as they stood up off of the chair and started to make their way toward the door to put their shoes on and grab their coat.

Chara frowned and followed their best friend as they sat down next to them to put on their shoes, big brown work boot looking things. They glanced over their shoulder to make sure that Toriel was out of earshot. “And if no one does want to take you Frisk, then I’ll kick their ass,” Chara whispered, “Because if they don’t want to take you then they don’t deserve you.” Chara playfully nudged Frisk as they stood to their feet. “Well? How do I look?” Chara said and gave a playful spin.

Frisk snickered at them, “Like a gay cowboy, partner.” Frisk teased at them and went to run past Chara, but the ginger Texan snagged them in a tight grip, holding them by the waist and holding them off the ground. “Chara!” Frisk squealed playfully as they kicked their legs, laughing like a mad man. “Okay! I take it back! You don’t look like a gay cowboy!” Chara laughed a bit as they set them down on the ground. Frisk turned around with a devious smile to Chara, “But you do sound like one!” They shouted before they dashed out the door, Chara chasing after them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Breathe,” Alphys instructed Chara with a stethoscope over their chest. They were sitting in a chair with monitors placed all over them so they looked more like a machine than a human. Frisk sat opposite them in much the same way. They looked much less comfortable than Chara did however, their nails scrapping the arm of the chair nervously while Alphys checked over Chara. The dino doctor stopping every couple of seconds to write down some information on her clipboard with a nod or two.

“They’re still stable.” Alphys said turning around to look at Toriel who stood waiting, Asgore stood next to her but with a good five or so feet of space between the two of them. “Chara continues to age and persist off of Frisk’s soul, and as long as Frisk’s soul manages to keep itself together there shouldn’t be a problem with it. Which, it’s been eight years, Queen Toriel. I’m fairly certain it’s going to be okay. We’ll just do one more weekly check up and then from that point on we’ll check it monthly, and after that annually, and hopefully we won’t have to check it after that.”

“Thank you Alphys,” Asgore said, “You have been such a great help for us. I do not think we would be half as happy as we are if not for your assistance.” Alphys smiled a ton her face turning a bright red as she hid her face behind clawed hands. She quickly turned away from the embarrassing praise to start taking the electrodes off of the two humans.

Chara helped take the last few off of themself, pulling their sweater back on as Alphys removed the electrodes from Frisk. Frisk jumping to their feet and hurrying into Chara’s arms. Burying their face into their friend’s gut. Chara stroked Frisk’s hair back while whispering sweet words of calm to them. Frisk nodding a bit as they listened. This ritual was common place for the, two of them. Frisk hated hospitals, laboratories, all of it. It made them shaky and nervous. The only person who seemed to be able to calm these panic attacks was Chara.

Slowly Frisk pried themselves off of Chara and stood sniffling as they relaxed. “Okay,” Chara said talking for Frisk and holding their hand, “We’re ready to go.” Chara added. Frisk needed time to reboot, so Chara was going to be in charge of making sure Frisk was safe until they came back into their body.

Asgore got a bright smile on his face, “Good! I can show you your birthday gift!” The king headed out of the building and into the street. Chara, Frisk, and Toriel followed behind him, Asgore pausing to pull out a comically large box, with an even more comically large ribbon. “Happy Birthday Chara!” Asgore exclaimed proudly.

“Ah gee Dad, I wonder what it could be?” Chara said playing dumb as they undid the ribbon that held the box together, the sides falling away to show a bright green bike, the same color as the helmet Chara had received that morning. Chara smiled bright up at Asgore, “I love it Dad, thank you.” Chara state with a chuckle. Like they wouldn’t know? That was always Asgore though, putting the cart before the horse, constantly. It was what made him such a great goofball of a dad.

“Chara you should ride it!” Frisk said with a bounce in their step, coming back into themselves quickly, “I could ride with you! I can hold onto the back.

“You should not!” Toriel said and then quickly stopped herself with an exhaled looking at Chara and Frisk’s expectant faces. “Alright, only today, and only back to the house. Understood?” She said but Chara was already getting ready to go, slipping the helmet onto Frisk’s head.

“I will Mom, I promise!” Chara said and quickly got onto the bike, Frisk getting on behind them. Their arms wrapped tightly around Chara.

“Oh! Do be careful Chara! Frisk you hold on tightly now!” Toriel said. Chara waved by before taking off on the bike down the street, the ripping sound of the engine echoing through the monster settlement. “I do hope they’re okay…” Toriel mumbled quietly to herself. “They’ll be fine… they’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello New Readers!   
> I'm theatricalartist, also known as Bec!   
> It's such a pleasure to meet all of you, and I hope you do enjoy this story. This is a reboot of an old fic, my most popular one I ever wrote on here actually. By the same name. This one will be that story but cleaned up, with a lot of new content! If you want to go read that one you're more than welcome too, but some things are going to be tweaked. The story itself however will remain the same.   
> Old Readers!   
> Welcome back guys! I love you all and thank you for being supportive and reading this reboot of the old fic, I know you'll love all the new things, and character development that you enjoy, as well as your favorite thing Charisk, lots and lots more Charisk!


	3. December 17th, 2083

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to the Winter Formal.

“Just one more Photograph, please.” Toriel said as she snapped another picture of Frisk and Jerimiah Jones. Frisk wearing a creation they and Chara had created as a brain baby together. A deep blue tuxedo vest with long swallow tails, over a soft white button down top, a large box tied around their neck. The bottom half breaking up with a light knee length skirt, of the same deep blue. Jerimiah, in Chara’s opinion, just was not bringing enough game to the table, and Chara grimaced at the fact that Frisk had even accept this idiot’s request to go to the formal together. He was wearing some trashed out black suit he probably had saved over from some church communion or something. And if he used the wrong pronouns for Frisk one more time Chara was going to lose it.

“Oh! Jerimiah! You should put your arm around Frisk for this one,” Toriel said, absolutely giddy that Frisk was going on this date, but Chara could see just how uncomfortable Frisk was to be in the situation they were currently in. Jerimiah went to put their arm around Frisk’s waist but made eye contact with the crimson eyes of Chara and hesitated a moment. Chara stared right back at him and dragged a thumb across their throat from behind Toriel, mouthing ‘I will kill you’ at them. Jerimiah’s face paled, as Frisk burst out into laughter. “There we go!” Toriel exclaimed taking the picture quickly, “Alright. We should let you two go over to the dance.” Toriel kissed the top of Frisk’s head.

“Bye Mom,” Frisk chuckled and turned to Chara, waving a bye at them as well. Chara waving a very nervous wave back at them. Jerimiah opened the door to let Frisk out and as they were leaving slipped his arm around Frisk’s waist, turning back to make eye contact with Chara before the door was closed. Chara was taken aback for a moment blinking and shaking their head… did that little… did that little shit just challenge them?

“Well,” Toriel turned around to look at Chara, “What should we do now, my child?” She tapped her chin thoughtfully, “I know! You and I could bake something together. Like we used to with you and Asriel. We could even bring Flowey into the kitchen to join us, I’m sure he’d be more than thrilled at having the chance to-“

“Sorry Mom, I actually have something to do tonight,” Chara said quickly, “I have I project I’m working on in my room.” Chara silently prayed they were a good liar, or that Toriel at least couldn’t see straight through them. They really did wish Frisk was going with someone who didn’t make them so uncomfortable. Cooking with Toriel sounded like a dream. It would make them happier than anything else, but they had to make sure Frisk was taken care of first.

“Oh,” Toriel said trying not to let the disappointment show in her voice, but she quickly forced a smile to her face, “That’s more than alright my child! You go and do what you need to do. I will start dinner with Flowey then.” Toriel smiled and left from the living room to go to the kitchen to start cooking. Chara frowned a bit knowing they’d upset their mother like that but they had a very important mission to go on.

Chara hurried to their room and was out the window in a matter of seconds. Thankfully a good amount of snow had formed on the ground at this point. Chara following after the pair of footprints that were headed toward the school. They tightened their hoodie hood around their face so it covered their nose and began their trek.

They’d only made it to the edge of the woods when they felt a freezing cold ball of ice make contact the back of their head. Chara flinching up at the sensation. Their eyes dashing to glance at where the ball had come from. Two human teenagers sat hunched down in a bush. “That’s not one of them dude!” One of them yelled and took off into the woods with his buddy hot on his tail as they fled. Chara clenched their hands up into fists, fighting the urge to go after them. Slowly they uncoiled their fists, deciding not the follow them, but making a mental note to tell Asgore about their intrusion.

Chara looked up ahead of them, the tracks had been disturbed at this point, but at least Chara knew where they were going. Shoving their hands harshly in their pockets they continued to track after Frisk. The snow was turning their cheeks a bright red, their eyes feeling heavy from the cold. Their breath made its way through the side of their hoodie and floated up around their head like dragon breath. Falling snow began to attach itself to the tips of their eyelashes, causing every blink to be a chilling moment.

“Frisk must be freezing,” Chara muttered to themselves as they began to walk on the sidewalk of the human town now. “I can’t imagine…” Chara looked up at the night sky, “Wearing a skirt and walking… I should have taken my… bike.” Chara exhaled as they arrived at the school.

They could hear the sounds of teenagers dancing and partying away to music from inside the school. As well as several of said student’s cars being parked outside. Chara went to approach the front of the school and see if they could sneak inside to make sure Frisk made it okay and wasn’t hurt when they heard a soft and shaky voice from the side of the stoop, so curled up on itself that Chara had missed them.

“Chara?” Frisk said looking up at Chara, their face held every indication that they’d been crying, and Chara instantly was down kneeling next to them. Their arms came to wrap around Frisk and pulled them into a side hug. Frisk was shivering like crazy. “They said… they said… no monsters allowed, and-“ Frisk stopped and looked down at the ground.

They’d kill them. They’d actually murder the entirety of the school. They’d do it without breaking a sweat, or without an ounce of regret as well. “Come on, let’s go home. I’ll make you a hot chocolate, and we’ll get you defrosted.” Chara said and Frisk stood up shaking from the cold. Chara glanced down at them and quickly began removing their hoodie, wrapping it around Frisk tightly as they began to walk them back toward the house through the freezing cold.

“You don’t need those losers Frisk,” Chara said as they walked back past the barren trees that looked much more intimidating at night. Like they might reach out and pull anyone passing them into their abyss. “Like I said, I’m your friend, and you have lots of other monster friends, so you don’t need any human friends. Humans are scum. They don’t deserve you.”

“I’m human Chara,” Frisk said quietly and tugged the jacket more around them, “I am a human… do you think I’m scum?” Frisk said their eyes avoiding Chara.

Awesome, great. Chara cursed themself in their head, of course they would say something like that. They needed to fix this and quickly, they didn’t think Frisk was scum at all, Frisk was magnificent, Frisk was a vision. They we’re scum. “All humans but you, you’re the only good human because they didn’t have a chance to taint you.” Chara tried to play it off as a joke but Frisk was still quiet. Chara sighed and simply put an arm around them until they arrived at the door to the house, Chara letting them inside.

“Frisk? Are you back already?” Toriel asked as she stepped into the hallway. Her eyes widening when she saw the pair. “Oh goodness! Oh no! What happened?” Toriel cooed feverishly, “I’ll get you something warm to drink. Chara you put on the fire and Frisk you go and get out of those cold clothes.” Toriel said as she hurried back into the kitchen.

Frisk glanced at Chara but walked to their room solemnly. Their shoulders slumped. Yeah, Chara was definitely going to kill Jerimiah Jerkoff. The ginger haired individual going to start the fireplace in the living room. Grateful for the heat it gave off themself as the fire roared to life. Chara contently sitting in front of the fireplace. Toriel came in and sat two mugs of light brown, nearly white, piping hot drink on the coffee table, on top of coasters.

“What happened?” Toriel asked Chara in a hushed whisper, glancing to make sure that Frisk hadn’t come out of the room yet.

Chara shook their head, “I’ll tell you later, just let me handle it right now, act like nothing happened, okay?” Chara said and Toriel frowned unsure of their child’s judgment but nodded, leaving the room and going back into the kitchen to finish the dinner she had been preparing for her and Chara.

Frisk came back out of their room in an oversized shirt and sweatpants. They slowly sat down directly next to Chara on the floor, their head resting against Chara’s shoulder. “Am I stupid?” Frisk muttered to Chara. Chara rubbing their upper arm in response.

“No, you’re not stupid. I promise you’re not stupid. You’re kind, you’re too kind and forgiving for your own good.” Chara said and kissed the top of Frisk’s head, a kind and loving gesture. “They don’t deserve you, like I said.” Chara sighed, “You are far, far, too good to be upset but people like that.”

Frisk smiled a bit but frowned again. “I just wanted to dance you know? I thought, well at least I have someone who’s obligated to dance with me… but I didn’t get the chance too.” Frisk sighed.

Chara looked around the room with a smug grin, “I dunno. I think the living room would make a pretty good dance floor.” Chara grinned and stood up, moving the coffee table out of their way just slightly, then turned offering a hand out to Frisk, “come on. I’ll dance with you.”

“There’s no music,” Frisk said right back with a sly grin to Chara, their eyes narrowed and playful.   
            “When has there being music ever stopped you from dancing like an idiot? Come on, up, off the ground.” Chara lifted Frisk to their feet, their hand resting gently against Frisk’s side. Frisk closed their eyes gently as they linked their arms around Chara’s neck. “Comfortable?” Chara asked them, Frisk nodding against their chest. “Better than Jerimiah Jerkoff?”

“Much,” Frisk muttered quietly as they swayed in the soft crackling fire glow. The only sounds, the distance noise of Toriel making dinner, the crackle of the fire, the hush of the wind, and the pounding of hearts and soft breathing. “I should have just asked you to take me… but I know how much you hate being around people, let alone teenagers who are arguably… the worst.”

Chara chuckled as the continued to slowly dance with Frisk, trying to hide the knots their Frisk’s frame pressed close to their’s made in their stomach. “I would have gone for you,” Chara muttered quietly to Frisk, their hand snaking up Frisk’s back so that they were half hugging half swaying instead of dancing. “You can always come to me for anything Frisk, okay? No matter how crazy it could be. I will always, always, but there to support you.” Chara reassured them.


	4. June 16th, 2085

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk doesn't seem well.

Chara walked quietly through the hallways of their home. More than a reasonable amount of beers had caused them to come home increasingly intoxicated, and they really did not want their mother to catch them stumbling into the house like a fool. With a deep exhaled they willed themselves to walk into the kitchen.

“You look like shit.” Flowey taunted from where they sat perched on the kitchen table. Unusual, Frisk usually took the stupid weed with them into their bedroom at night. “Well, actually you always look like shit, but tonight you look even more like shit that usual.” Flowey chuckled darkly at them. Chara simply shot a dark glare at Flowey as they pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and finished it in a few short swallows.

“Fuck off weed, why aren’t you in Frisk’s room?” Chara said glaring daggers at the plant, “Shouldn’t you be with them?” They came and placed a hand on either side of the potted plant, swallowing a belch before picking Flowey up into their arms. Freezing Chara stared at Flowey with the confused of a third grader being taught trigonometry. “How were you ever my brother?” Chara huffed and held the pot in the crook of their arm as they walked towards Frisk’s room.

Flowey hissed aggressively at the treatment he was receiving from Chara drunkenly carrying them around. “Frisk got a temperature some time tonight, they weren’t feeling well, so they left me in the kitchen. So that they wouldn’t keep me up with their vomiting, but looks like that backfired because now I have to deal with your worthless waste!” Flowey snapped at Chara.

The ginger made their way down the hall and to Frisk’s door, knocking on it quietly before opening it up when no response came, figuring that Frisk had fallen asleep. They pushed the door open to show the heavily decorated, messy room. Frisk’s clothing was scattered around the floor, and their walls were decorated with many polaroid photographs of their friends and fliers for various events they had put on.

Chara sat Flowey down gently on top of a dresser, and crossed over to look at Frisk. Their hand going to push back Frisk’s bangs to feel their forehead. Their eyes flying open at the sheer heat that was coming off of Frisk. They could feel it before they even touched their hand to Frisk. “Frisk, wake up.” Chara said trying to rouse them out of paranoia.

Frisk made a weak motion in the bed in response opening their dark maroon eyes at Chara just slightly before they closed again, Frisk becoming unresponsive. Chara’s heart beat rapidly in their chest as they rushed out of Frisk’s bedroom and to Toriel’s room, banging on the door. “Mom!” They called through the door and Toriel was at the door almost instantly.

“Chara? What is wrong my chil- having you been drinking?” Toriel said her eyes narrowing onto Chara. She and Chara had been at such odds ever since Chara turned twenty-one and began spending a majority of their time at Grillby’s instead of home.

“Frisk’s hot- in their room and- too hot to touch- gotta come.” Chara said their thoughts all merging together into an uncomprehensive pile. They grabbed their mother’s hand and dragged her into Frisk’s room, pulling her over to the human that slept still as the grave in front of them, their skin now visibly dewy. “We have to take them to a hospital, they need a human doctor, we have to take them to a human doctor.”

Toriel’s face filled with fear as she felt the heat coming off of Frisk and looked at Chara nodding quietly. “Alright,” She said and sucked in a breath, “Alright, I’ll call Papyrus, see if we can borrow his car.” Toriel took her hand away from Frisk and hurried away down the hallway to find the house phone and frantically began dialing the skeleton brother’s phone number.

Chara knelt next to the bedside of Frisk, their hands resting against Frisk’s form. Head against their thigh on the bed. They took a deep breath to get ready to say something when Chara felt a crushing tensing feeling in some deep unreachable part of themself, in their soul, in their joined souls. Chara gasped and grit their teeth, it hurt horribly, it was some of the worst pain that they had ever felt before, second only to dying from buttercup poisoning.

Toriel came back in, “Alright. They’re coming right now.” Toriel said and scooped Frisk up into her large arms. Chara standing up and following behind Toriel out of the house. The summer air was still and quiet, and it made the entire event feel so much eviler to Chara.

Papyrus looked pensive, and Sans sat in the front seat next to him. Toriel climbing into the back seat with Frisk held tightly in her arms. “Chara, you meet us there.” Toriel told their oldest, Chara nodding as the red car took off into the night. Chara watching it go with increasing worry, hurrying back inside the house to lock up and put on shoes.

 

* * *

 

 Chara came hurrying inside the hospital, having pushed through the door and into the back as they frantically began to search room by room for Frisk. They finally found Frisk’s room, exhaling as they stepped inside to see Toriel and Sans, both of them standing over a Frisk who was hooked up to all number of machineries reading their vitals. Chara felt their blood turn a bit colder at seeing them in the state they were in. They came more into the room and Toriel pulled them into a tight hug.

“They think it was just a bit of pneumonia.” Toriel exhaled against Chara’s hair. She looked so incredibly relieved. “They will be better soon. We are sure.” Her voice was shakey despite her words, and Chara could only be left to believe that she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Chara.

“Hey, Tori,” Sans said quietly to his best friend, “Why don’t you step out of the room? I think they kid and I have got it. Get yourself some fresh air, check up on Pap for me, make sure he didn’t get himself into any kind of trouble.” Sans winked at Toriel, a silent reassurance to the boss monster. Toriel looked down at Frisk but then quickly looked back at Sans nodding and going to walk out of the room.

The room was silent now to Chara and Sans standing next to each other and facing the unconscious Frisk. It was no secret to anyone that Sans and Chara didn’t get along, ever, and this situation didn’t seem to be any exception to that.

“Took you long enough to show up Glitch, so fess up, what did you do to them?” Sans growled at Chara, not looking at them, keeping his gaze on Frisk. “What’s wrong with them? This some kind of sick plot on your part? To lay down and pretend like you’re fitting back into the group all perfectly and then snap one day and ruin everything? Cause that would be a pretty stupid idea to do with me still around.”

“Save the intimidation tactics and racial stereotyping for the next loop why don’t you Sans?” Chara hissed out at them. “I didn’t do anything… I wish I had… then maybe we could fix it.” Chara tensed their grip on the end of the bed. “Why do you think its me?”

“Their soul,” Sans said matter of factly, “It’s cracking, spider webbing through their soul, like nothing I’ve ever seen before, obviously.” Sans looked over at Chara, “Yours too then it looks like… Tori won’t look. I think she knows but she doesn’t want to look… I don’t know what’s wrong with them, honestly. It could be any number of things.”

“What happens when it cracks? Will we reset or-“ Chara’s voice trailed off as they continued to watch Frisk, at least Chara knew their heart was beating, and that they were breathing.

“I would guess that would be the end of it, the end of the loops.” Sans responded. Not that he particularly wanted that. He didn’t want to see Frisk dead, not really. Not officially dead beyond help. Chara tensed next to them in fear at what that would mean. A world without Frisk, would they cease to exist as well? Could they stop existing…

Chara opened their mouth to speak to Sans when the doctor came into the room, Toriel following behind them. “We’re just going to give them some antibiotics, they should be more than capable of coming back form this on their own,” The doctor said, “Though I would highly recommend that you actually have them come to a real doctor from now on, not to one of those… monster doctors you seem to have out there.” The doctor said condescendingly.

“I beg your pardon?” Toriel said caught off guard by the doctor’s words.

“Well, if you had gotten them regularly checked up with one of our doctors they probably wouldn’t have gotten as sick as they had. It’s not your fault, it’s very naïve to think that a couple of monsters could possibly raise a human child with the love and attention it requires.” The doctor said as he tapped the clipboard, “I mean, are they even vaccinated?”

“The fuck?!” Chara snapped coming to their mother’s defense as they jumped to their feet, defensive nature clear on their face, “Who the- who do you even think you are to say something like that to us?” Chara growled, their teeth grinding, “You have no clue what we’ve-“ Toriel saw the rage fueled looked on her child’s face and quickly grabbed the back of Chara’s shirt to keep them from moving forward to attack.

“Can we take them back home? Please?” Toriel asked the doctor, trying to remain level headed, she could see Chara was ready to pounce, and she could feel Sans’ rage. “They will be fine if we take them home now? They are very uncomfortable in hospitals. I would rather take them home now before they wake up and realize where we are, that will bring you all the more issues.”

The doctor looked shaken by the ‘human’ and monster glaring down at him. He nodded quietly and looked down at his board, “They are all good to go, just make sure you pick up their prescription before you leave. Their pneumonia will be gone before you know it.”


	5. June 16th, 2085 - Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is brought home.

Chara had tucked Frisk back into bed, Toriel looked far too shaken to pick them up, and Chara was probably the second most capable of carrying them home. Frisk looked incredibly weak laying in the bed, their fever had begun to die down some but it still worried Chara that their soul was cracking like it was. That wasn’t normal and they’d need to go in to get it looked over and fast. Chara wasn’t going to lose their best friend due to some stupid soul cracking.

Chara knelt down next to Frisk’s bed, resting their head on the blanket next to Frisk’s side, they closed their eyes as they listened to Frisk breathing softly. “Please… Frisk… get better…” Chara whispered to them and looked up so they could push back cocoa brown strands of hair off of Frisk’s forehead. Their lips twitching up into a small smile, Frisk’s sleeping face was a welcomed calm for the frequently stressed out Chara.

Slowly they pried themselves up off of the hard wood floors of Frisk’s room and walked out, making sure that all the lights in Frisk’s room were completely shut off. “Sleep easy, Frisk.” Chara whispered into the room to them. They closed the door gently and stepped out into the hallway.

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do Sans. I Can’t lose either of them. Those are my children.” Toriel’s voice was strained with vocal fry, she’d clearly been crying for a long time to damage her voice as much as she had. “I can’t lose my babies again.” Toriel’s voice caught before she started crying again. Chara’s heart clenched at hearing their mother so completely broken and fought the urge to rush into the room and pull Toriel in a comforting hug.

“The kids are going to be fine Tori, I’m sure we’ll figure this out.” Sans reassured Toriel, bringing a protective arm around her waist in an attempt to comfort her but their size difference making it awkward. “I’ll help you out if you need it. I promise.” Sans said, the skeleton pulling his jacket more around him now, having given up on trying to keep an arm around Toriel. “You know you can just ask me for anything Tori, and I’ll do it for you.”

Toriel pursed her lips and nodded at Sans, she was deep in thought. Chara seemed to be fine for now, they didn’t look injured, not from what she could tell. Frisk however only seemed to be getting worse, they needed to fix them and quickly. “Can you tell Alphys to come here and do a house call for them? I do not believe it is a good idea to move Frisk in the state they are in.”

Sans winked and Toriel and gave her double finger guns, “Not a problem Tori. We’ll be here first thing tomorrow morning. You get yourself some rest tonight, alright? I don’t need you getting sick too.” Sans started walking out of the house, standing in front of the front door with Toriel right behind him. They paused for a second staring at each other and then at the floor. Sans reached out and touched Toriel’s large fluffy paw with his boney hand, “It’s going to be alright.” He took it off and left the house. Toriel locking it behind him and falling to her knees crying.

Chara hurried over once they saw their mother collapse, pulling her into a hug, Toriel simply turning into Chara to seek out comfort in her eldest. Her fur smelt like salt and a flame that had just been put out. Chara rubbed their mother’s back as best they could, hushing Toriel softly.

“M-My apologies C-Chara.” Toriel’s voice broke, “I am just so afraid. I am so very afraid.” She inhaled sharply. The child whose crimson eyes she now stared into could be dead in a week with Frisk. She could be rid of her two most precious joys before the leaves even began to change on the trees. She could be alone by Christmas, and that thought rocked her to her very core.

“It’s going to be okay, Mom.” Chara reassured their mother, “It’s going to be okay. Frisk is going to be fine, I’m going to be fine. No one is going to die. I swear to you, no one is going to die. I won’t allow it, okay?” Chara said and kept their eye contact with Toriel. The boss monster sniffling but nodding, she understood. She understood that Chara was only trying to make her feel better, there was no way that her child could prevent such a huge cosmic concept as death.

“Come on,” Chara said and stood to their feet, Toriel standing with them, “Let’s just sit by the fire until you calm down.” They half dragged, half lead their mother to the couch in the living room. Chara kneeling down and starting a fire in the fireplace before crawling up onto the couch next to Toriel. Resting their head against Toriel’s side. Toriel brushing a paw through Chara’s hair. Her eyes were full of exhaustion and worry as she watched the flames. Chara looked up at their mother and nuzzled against her softly before letting their eyes slip shut into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. I'll have more free time tomorrow! I swear!   
> I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you so much for reading.   
> If you like what I'm doing feel free to give me some kudos, or drop a comment below.   
> Comments always make my day!   
> Have an awesome day lovelies! Take care of yourselves!!


End file.
